In Memories The Diary Of Yukishiro Tomoe
by Delphi Shinomori
Summary: Tomoe was always writing about something in that journal of hers. What exactly were these secrets of such a sad soul? The summary sucks, I'll fix chapters when I find errors or when I just feel like changing them, !SPOILERS!, bear with the mistakes please
1. One Of These Nights

In Memories: The Diary Of Yukishiro Tomoe By Delphi Shinomori  
  
*Cracks knuckles* Alright, after reading all these stories for so long, I think it's time I took a shot at 'em! This the Diary of Yukishiro Tomoe, the first love of Himura Kenshin from the anime "Rurouni Kenshin" (Duuuuuuuuh). This is my first time, so please be nice! PLEASE DO NOT FLAME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Rurouni Kenshin (But MAN! I wish I owned Aoshi! Eh...Just kidding! ^_^;;). I'm not genius enough to create characters like these. I'm just "borrowing" them for a little while....  
  
One Of These Nights  
  
*The Night of Kiyosato Akira's Murder*  
  
I've been a bit lax lately in writing, for which I apologize. I guess that's funny, me apologizing to an inanimate object. But it's easier for me to write as if I'm talking to someone. Otherwise, I'd really have nothing to write and I wouldn't want that. You see, Akira gave me this new diary, since I had filled my other one with all of my scribblings. He made jokes about how I'm always writing, to which I tried to smile. From his reaction, I guess I didn't try hard enough... I've come to the conclusion that I just don't smile well. Maybe that's why Akira is in Kyoto now, trying to better himself. He's taken the position of bodyguard for someone. I guess he can't really say, otherwise that might defeat the purpose. But I don't want him to be in Kyoto. I wish he'd understand that I don't care if he is the second son of a samurai, I would love him even if he didn't own a single yen and had no prestige at all. I wish he could see, but I'm just too cold I suppose, which is I why I'm here waiting for him. Maybe when he comes back, I will be able to smile for him.  
  
Writing helps pass the time, but it seems as if he's been gone for so long. He promised to bring a present back to me, and I smiled the best I could for him. I didn't want him to leave, and maybe if I smiled he wouldn't. But he left. The silly boy... I miss him so much right now. I pray he'll return soon, and we can stop pushing back the wedding. We've postponed it long enough.  
  
I hope he's safe...He isn't the best sword's man. I don't want to put him down -heaven forbid he ever reads this!- But he is mediocre at best. With all the rumors flying about Kyoto, I begin to fear for his safety. There are rumors of people being killed, with only the message "Heaven's Justice" left on the corpse. It's not just that... It's the fact that they seemed to be killed with such speed and precision. There is blood everywhere as if it were raining. It frightens me just thinking about it!  
  
Please, Akira ...Come back to me... One of these Nights.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's pathetically short. But I promise they'll get longer! Really! And, yup, for those of you who noticed, I'm using the titles of songs from the OAV for chapter titles. Heck! This story is named after two songs on the soundtrack! Bah.R&R if you want, but please don't flame.  
  
By the way, I know there's probably tons of errors in this, so if you find one, please don't say anything cuz I'll probably find it pretty quick and fix it. I also really like to change and add stuff to my chapters, so watch out, I might just go back and fix something if I'm really annoyed with it.  
  
*skitters away* 


	2. Alone Again, Day After Day

Chapter...uh...How do you say two in Japanese? Grr... Me can be such a baka sometimes... Anyways! Hmm, I'm thinking that doing chapters for all fourteen (sixteen, technically) tracks of the OAV is gonna be hard, so I'll just pick the songs I really like. I just like putting chapters to the titles of songs because it's fun! Or I'm just weird. Either way, I'm thinking the latter. Bah, THANK YOU KITSUNE KENSHIN AND JAM JULIE FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWERS!!! Maybe I'll draw some pictures for you two to show my appreciation. Or write some sort of story...or something. ^_^. Anyways, on with the show, er, fic!  
  
~*Alone Again, Day After Day*~  
  
He died in an unfamiliar place. They tell me he was killed by an assassin, killed so swiftly that it was more than likely he was killed by the hitokiri they call Battousai. I don't understand any of this... I don't know if I just don't understand, or if I don't WANT to understand.  
  
Akira... I wasn't smart enough to keep your near me. Why couldn't I truly smile just once, or show you how upset I was at your leaving? Would you still be here? I feel it's my fault that you died such a brutal death, and I'm so sorry my darling.  
  
Everyday since I've heard the news seems farther away. Enishi begs me to answer him, but I cannot. I can't even look at him. I can't look at anything. Everything feels so far away. I can't feel; there is only numbness. And if it's possible, I've become even more cold and detached. All I can do is just continue on in life. But what kind of pathetic excuse for a life do I lead? The same routine everyday, it's involuntary now. Wake up, drink myself to death, then sob myself to sleep. It's a wretched existence... I don't know why I continue... Even now, months after his death.  
  
I haven't been able to write in those months, I couldn't bring myself to do anything. But finally, I came to Kyoto, the place of my fiancé's demise. Why am I here? Do I expect to find Akira alive and well and discover that the message relaying his bloody death was a horrid trick? Although I may delude myself to thinking this once again, I know it's not true...  
  
As much as I blame myself, there is another whom I wish would taste the metal of a blade. It would be what he deserves. I hate the man who killed my love. This Battousai, this Hitokiri. I hate him more than I have ever hated anyone! Someday, someone should take away what he loves most, if a monster that commits such atrocities is capable of such emotion.  
  
I've never truly hated anyone before. But what I feel for this killer is only contempt and loathing. He should suffer as I and those whose loved ones he has killed suffer. He uses the phrase "Heaven's Justice" when he kills, but true justice would be for him to meet a demise which fits his crimes. Or at least be punished for every thing he's done.  
  
But in the times of the revolution, there is no justice. If there were, Akira would still be with me, or his death would be avenged. There must be something I can do for him, some kind of retribution for his death. I'll find a way, Akira...I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*slams head on desk* Ow.I really shouldn't do that, should I? Dang it...another short chapter...You know making these longer is REALLY hard and I HATE short chapters!!!! *rants for a while* Gosh darn it...Meh, if any of you are still paying attention to my senseless ramblings then I'M SORRY THE LONG UPDATE TIME!!! I'm a bad girl! Bad Delphi! *slaps wrist* Okay, I'm good now. But eh, yeah. Enjoy. Or something.  
  
*wanders off...* 


End file.
